new_plants_vs_zombies_fangamefandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2
Plot App Icon Game Infomation Story Game Modes Glitches Concept art and upcoming content Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2/Concept Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2/Upcoming content Update history Gameplay Terminologies Heroes Plants Zombies Classes Each hero leads two different classes which have different types of attacks and traits. Plants Zombies Traits/Effects Traits *[[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] - Allows a fighter to be played on an aquatic lane as well. This does not restrict availability to be played anywhere else. * [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] - Gets more strength points equal to its Anti-Hero value when there isn't an opposing fighter blocking the lane. * [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] - Reduces damage from attacks equal to its Armored value. (If a fighter with this trait is hit with, say, 1 damage, its Armored value that acts as "extra health" takes the damage instead. If a fighter with Armored 1 is hurt for 1 damage, its Armored value takes the hit. If 2 damage, the fighter only loses 1 general health.) * [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter if a successful hit is landed on the enemy Hero. * [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] - Automatically destroys any plant it does damage to after battling. Only zombies have this trait. * [[Card#Double Strike|'Double Strike']] - Does a bonus attack if this fighter survives after combat. Only plants have this trait. * [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] - Does a bonus attack if it destroys a plant, unless it is destroyed in combat. Only zombies have this trait. *[[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase; while hiding, they cannot be affected by most tricks or damage. The only plant fighters/tricks that can vanquish or affect Gravestones are: Spyris, Grave Buster, Cool Bean, Blockbuster, and Grave Mistake. Only zombies have this trait. *[[Card#Hunt|'Hunt']] - When an opposing fighter is played in a lane, this fighter moves to the same lane that the opposing fighter is played in unless that lane is already occupied by a fighter without Team-Up. * [[Card#Overshoot|'Overshoot']] - Does damage to the opposing hero equal to its Overshoot value before combat here. Only zombies have this trait. *[[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] - Does damage to enemies next door equal to its Splash Damage value per attack, if any. Only plants have this trait. * [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] - Hits all fighters on the attacking lane, as well as the opposing hero. *[[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] - Allows a fighter to be played in front or behind another fighter, or allows another fighter to be played in front of or behind the fighter with said trait. Some cards get boosts from having Team-Up fighters. Only plants have this trait. * Untrickable - Grants the fighter invulnerability to all tricks from the opposing side. You can still play your own tricks on them. Effects Include, but are not limited to: *[[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] - Remove the target plant/zombie and put it back into its owner's hand. It can be played again. *[[Card#Conjure|'Conjure']] - Gain a random card of that kind. *[[Card#Dino-Roar|'Dino-Roar']] - Draw a card to activate this ability. *[[Card#Evolution|'Evolution']] - Play the fighter on a plant/zombie (of a particular tribe, if specified) to activate this ability. * [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] - That plant/zombie skips its next attack. Making the fighter do a bonus attack cancels out the freeze effect. *[[Card#Heal|'Heal']] - Restore health to a damaged plant/zombie or hero. * [[Card|'Health-Strength']] - Attack using its instead of its . *[[Card#Shield|'Shield']] - Cannot take damage in battle or from tricks. They are still vulnerable to tricks that can destroy fighters or lower Strength/ Health. Cards Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2/Plants Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2/Zombies Missions Plant missions Zombie missions Gallery Trivia Category:Games